As long as she is happy, I'm happy too
by Kyupods115
Summary: ( CHAPT.1 ) Misaki!Fem x Fushimi not-so-long story(?) [AU] Warning : OOCness, WAFF overload, angst(?) at the beginning, swearings, lemons at the end of the story. (Forgive me for any mistakes in this fanfiction) overloaded jobs made the cobalt haired man didn't have time to take care of his wife. What will happen if he kept doing this ? RnR ? arigatou !


**Yeah i got bored so i made this thing... dedicated to all sarumi shippers. BUT this isn't a shounen-ai story.. despite i'm a fujoshi, i'm not really good at writing yaoi stories... so yeah, here's a Misaki!Fem x Fushimi not-so-long fiction.**

**#PART 1**

**WARNINGS : WAFF, angst scenes at the begining (although i'm not really good at making one), bad words/swearings, OCCness, ADULT CONTENT-contains smuts/lemons at the end of the story.**

**the sourness~ (?)**

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own K, credits to GoRa/GoHands. oh and i don't exactly own the picture too hehe. I'll try to draw one someday if i have time.**

**ENJOY~ sorry for any mistakes such as wrong grammar usages, wrong vocabularies, and the weirdness. oh yeah, i'm just telling that they both have married in this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was 11.28 at night. The Shizume town was very quite. No honks from the busy streets, no chirping birds, no feet tapping sounds, no nothing. Just as peaceful as it is.

A cobalt haired man, who's known as the third-in-command of Scepter 4, was walking home to meet his beloved waifu (instead using the word 'wife'). He hated going home at this kind of time. It was probably because the nagging lieutenant gave him lots of paper works during no serious strain-hunting missions. But even though there is, he will too end up going home late.

As he reached to his apartment, he opened and closed the door gently to not let his waifu awaken. But when he headed to his bedroom, the lights were still on. He wondered if his beloved Misaki was still awake. The door was slightly opened. He took a peek and saw Misaki, folding her petite arms and pouting. Her ambered eyes could tell him that she was angry at something. But what ? What is she angry at ? Did he do something wrong ?, his mind questioned.

Not for long, the ginger let out a big sigh and began to talk to herself.

"I guess Saru cares much about his work than me. How can he always forget about our promises...?"

For some reasons, the cobalt haired man felt hurt. So was Misaki. He knew that he has been busy all day and didn't have time to be with his beloved. Ever since after they've finished their honeymoon, they had less conversation. They may text each other, but that wasn't enough. The distance between them became wider.

"Was it... a big mistake... to marry him ?... tch... baka Saru !"

The little ginger threw a pillow to the floor and then curled herself and hid her sobbing face with her messy hair. Every heated tears from her eyes fell to her cheeks. She couldn't help but to cry. The main reason why she cried was because she felt very lonely. Fushimi should have realized that a type of person like his beloved hates to be alone. Especially when breaking promises to her.

As she stopped crying, she quickly laid down, hiding her head under her pillow, and pulled the bed sheets to cover cold body. Not for long, she fast asleep.

Fushimi walked slowly inside and grabbed the pillow that his beloved threw. If he slept with Misaki, he would see wounds and bruises marking his whole body at the end of the fight. So by that, he decided to sleep in the living room, letting her to calm down.

When he made it to the living room, he fished out his phone and texted the lieutenant that he wanted to take a day off tomorrow. Within 2 minutes, the lieutenant called him asking reasons why he would want to take a day off.

"Fushimi, I want to hear some explanations why you wanted to take a day off."

"I need to do something important."

"And that is ?"

"Taking care of my wife."

"Oh... the vanguard of Homra ?"

"Yes."

"Is she sick ?"

"Not really-"

"If she isn't, why would you want to take a day off to take care of her when you can do it on weekends?"

"Lieutenant-"

"You still have loads of paper works to do. It's your jo-"

"Listen to me, okay ! I have been busy all day and I haven't had my time to be with my own wife ! Not even morning, afternoon, night, nor weekends. You always ask me to come on weekends. You always gave me lots of jobs and those are the things that kept me busy every time. You should know that she is always alone in my home. Even though she always visits Homra, she can still feel lonely. How can I have time to keep in touch with her ?!"

"Fushimi-k-"

"Can't you understand our situation right now ?!"

The end of Fushimi's sentence made the intense grew, making a long silence between both Scepter 4 members. Not more than a minute, the lieutenant sighed and replied,"Okay then. If that's your reason, then fine. I'll let you take 2 days off, not 1."

As the cobalt haired man agreed, he ended the call and checked whether his beloved was still sleeping or not. And luckily she was. He walked to the bed and sat beside his little ginger. His paled hand brushed her soft hair, and then to her slightly wet cheeks after the cry.

He couldn't stand her beautiful face. Misaki is his most precious fragile-possession. He would dare to kill anyone who lays a finger on her. Misaki is only Fushimi's, and only Fushimi. And to not let the ginger feel sad, he would do anything to make her happy. As long as she is happy, he'll be happy too.

"Misaki... I'm sorry for ignoring you because of my work. I want to keep you happy all day. I always miss those morning smiles from your beautiful face, and you should know that... I'm always worried about you. I knew that you hated being alone and I shouldn't let this happened. I know how hurt it is... I feel guilty for leaving you early every morning and going home late at night. And so by that..."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I promised to spend time with you more than dealing with my work. This time, I'm serious about my promise. But Misaki... promise me to show your beautiful smile again when you're feeling happy with me... okay ?"

He leaned his face and kissed the ginger's forehead. With nothing to do, he stood up and went to the living room to take a rest. Not for long, Misaki woke and again, let some tears out. But this time, the tears weren't meant of hatred. It was a sign that she actually cared her husband, like how his husband cared her back.

She wasn't fully asleep. Apparently she was awaken by the shout from her husband's. She heard every sentences he spitted, which made her feel... shocked.

As she stopped crying, she got out from the bed and grabbed her pillow, along with the bed sheets. She walked to the living room and found Fushimi laying on the couch without anything to cover his cold-paled body. He didn't use his Scepter 4 jacket to cover himself... instead, he let his jacket and his dark gray vest scattered on the floor. Like he'd care to wash them.

The little ginger pulled the bed sheets and covered Fushimi's body. To her surprise, he curled himself and smiled as if he was feeling warm. The vanguard smiled back at his warm face. Since the bed sheets had been used to cover her husband's body, she used his warm jacket to cover hers'. She laid down to a single couch and put her pillow to tuck herself while covering her body with Fushimi's jacket. The scent of her husband's jacket made her feel safe. It was warm, comfortable, and... just something that made her feel safe.

She gently closed her eyes, and finally... both couples had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

"H-hmm-mm... M-misaki...?"

The cobalt haired man awoke as he smelt something... good from the kitchen. He sat for a moment while looking at his surroundings. When he looked down, he realized that he was covered with bed sheets. Didn't he sleep without these last night, his mind asked. He quickly eyed to the single couch and saw his jacket and a pillow. He guessed that his beloved went to the living room last night and gave him the bed sheets. Hopefully she didn't hear his 'conversation' with the lieutenant last night.

Before he stood up, the ginger came to the living room, bringing a tray full of... breakfast.

"Oh Saru... You've awaken."

"Y-yeah...my head feels... heavy."

"I guess you're too tired. By the way... aren't you late for work ?", Misaki lied. She didn't want to let him knew that she overheard last night's conversation.

"O-oh... I'm taking my 2 days off."

"Eh ? Why ?"

"I'm just feeling too tired. So I need a rest."

"I see... U-uh anyways... here's your breakfast."

"Pancakes... and a cup of coffee... How did you know ?"

"Of course I know, baka Saru... I also know what food you hated most."

"What ?"

"Spinach sou-"

"Oh yeah I hate that..."

After thanking his waifu, he sat on the floor and began to eat his breakfast which was placed on a coffee table. While he was cutting the pancakes, he peeked a little to his little ginger, who was staring at his mouth-watering food.

"Misaki, have you eaten breakfast ?"

"Uh... N-no, I haven't-"

"Then please, eat with me."

"Eh...?"

" eat with me, you single celled waifu."

"Shut the fuck up and eat..."

"I won't unless you eat with me."

"Saru-"

"If you deny, I'll use the forcing way", he added while he smirked to his beloved. Misaki may not be smarter than him, but she knew what he meant. And so, she agreed with a small-lazily nod while blushing.

"Now... say ahh~"

"Saru, don't treat me like a 2 year old baby."

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing ?"

"Yeah, I will feed our baby like this someday."

"Ng-gg... b-baka !"

Without further protests, the ginger had no choice but to open her mouth and let the pancakes come inside her. She chewed slowly while blushing, which this made Fushimi laughed like a fool. Even though it looked it wasn't funny for her, she couldn't help but to laugh too. When they stared at each other, they giggled. They took turns feeding each other. After they have finished the pancakes, they headed to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes and some cutlery.

while they were in the kitchen...

"Hey, misaki."

"Yeah ?"

"Wanna go somewhere today ?"

"Sure ! I would love to !"

"Okay, you'll decide where to go."

"Let's just go to the new amusement park near Shizume Town Bay."

"I thought you were going to say 'the arcade'."

"Nah... I've been playing in the arcade for the past few days and nothing seems to satisfy me."

"Wow... never knew you get bored with it. Anyways, let me do the cleaning and you go wash yourself."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now get going."

"O-okay."

* * *

**How is it so far ? don't worry, I'll update more tomorrow !**

**RnR ?**

**sangkyu~**


End file.
